On the Bridge
by alnel4life
Summary: A cute little MariettaSteeg fic in Marietta's point of view.


**Summary:** This is a short Marietta/Steeg fic. It takes place after the incident when they're sitting down and talking together and Fayt walks up to them. This is going to be a first-person in Marietta's point of view, mostly her thoughts. Oh and I'm sorry it's so short.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I own nothing, or else I wouldn't be writing this, Nel and Albel would be married, and yeah, who knows what else I would have done to the game and its characters. Don't sue, I don't have anything. Thanks 

**Author's Note:** Please check out my profile. I'm begging you to look at it, and give me some comments or whatever. Think about being my beta-reader, I'll need a beta for all of my other fics too…I just need to know who will read what. So yeah, think that one over. Oh, and… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Just push that little purple button in the bottom left hand corner, it's not too hard. I don't care if you say you didn't like the fic, or you hate the pairing. Just please comment…and tell me why. I can't write better if I don't know what's wrong with what I'm doing.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

_I can't believe I feel this way. When did this happen? Was it when you defended me from Cliff's harsh comments? Was it when I lost the attention as one of the best crewmembers when Maria came aboard? Was it whenever you congratulate me for something that I continued to slowly fall in love with you? Or maybe, just maybe, it was today, when you sat there and talked with me. I don't know when it happened, and I don't know why, but I'm in love with you. If only you could feel the same for me._

_When I first joined with Quark you were one of the few who accepted me. For that I'm thankful and always will be. But is it possible to have more than just your acceptance?_

_When I messed up and Cliff berated me for it, you defended me. You defended me from your long-time friend and captain. I don't know why, but you did. But is it possible to have more than just your aid?_

_When Maria joined up I lost the attention of everyone. I was no longer an outstanding crewmember; I just seemed to fade into the darkness. I was there, but at the same time, I wasn't. You made sure that I still got credit and respect. But is it possible to be more than just an example of your honor?_

_I have your picture on my nightstand, did you know that? Every night I look at it, and every night I cry myself to sleep because I know that that picture is the closest we'll ever be. Is it possible to be more than just your friend?_

_I wish I knew. Maybe I could have changed the way things turned out, but there's not a thing I can do now. Well, nothing that I can do without the possibility of embarrassing myself. Is it worth the risk? Will you ever see me as something more than just one of the gang? Do you look at me like a sister… or can I be more?_

_I know one day I won't be able to hide it anymore, but until that day I'd like to keep it a secret. Until then, I'll settle for being your friend. That's enough for now, I think._

Knock Knock

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Steeg. Maria wants us up on deck now."

"Oh, okay. I'll be right there."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You sound like you've been crying. Can I come in?"

"Um..."

"Marietta?"

"Sure, come on in."

_Why did you come in here? Are you truly worried, or is my heart toying with my brain? You look concerned, but is it for me? Or is that concern directed at the fact that I might mess up and Maria, Cliff, and Fayt could be stuck down there because I can't get a hold of myself? Yes, that's probably it. Who am I trying to fool, thinking you care about me?_

"Marietta!"

"What? I'm sorry. I kind of zoned out."

"I noticed. What's wrong Marietta? You can tell me, I'm your friend."

"That's just it! I don't want to be your friend! I don't! But it will always be that way!"

"I don't understand. What-"

_I don't know why I did it, but I kissed you. You didn't like it did you? I can see the shock and disgust on your face. I'm sorry Steeg. I never meant to upset you._

"How long have you felt this way about me?"

"I don't know."

"Marietta, I'm sorry-"

"That you don't love me as well. It's okay, I understand."

"No you don't. You see. I do love you Marietta. I just thought that you didn't want to be anything other than friends. I never meant to hurt you. I was going to tell you earlier when we were talking, but Fayt came up, and I didn't want to say anything then. And you seemed very interested in Lieber, so I thought you liked him. I promise I'll make it up to you."

_Why does this kiss feel so much better than the first one? Maybe it's because I know you love me too. Maybe it's because not only have you accepted into your life, but also into your heart. Maybe it's because I know you'll always be my knight in shining armor and you'll always come to my defense because you love me, not because you feel obligated to. Maybe it's because I know I'm not an example of your honor, that it's your heart telling you to make sure my feelings aren't hurt. Maybe it's because I won't have to sleep next to your picture, I can sleep next to you. Maybe it's because I know I'm not your sister, I'm your lover. Maybe it's because I don't have to keep it a secret anymore, I can shout it out to the whole world now. Or maybe, just maybe, it's all of those things._

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

**Author's Note:** That was a hard one to write since there isn't much on either one of them. Please review, and keep in mind that I normally won't write like this. I have troubles with the first-person while writing these kinds of stories. Most of my stories will be in third-person with maybe some snippets of first-person. Overall I liked this piece of work; it's going up in my hall of fame. Mind you, this is my first piece of work like this, so please be kind to me. And ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMES! Constructive criticism is alright, ideas and comments are alright, but I won't take too kindly to flames. If you do happen to flame me, I will leave the review up so that everyone else can see what a jerk you are, and if you e-mail me a flame, I will post it up in my next piece of work so everyone can see what a jerk you are. Thank you, and have a nice day.


End file.
